The Soaked Teddybear
by Pokemance
Summary: I went swimming once but got into a horny situation, Contains: pokephilia, Bewear, a Brute pokemon


Hi, my name is John, I'm 20 years old and a sex slave for my Bewear, she isn't my Pokemon per say, we meet once a few months ago…

I was swimming in a beach, one in Poni island, I was there alone I didn't know why but I liked it that way, only me and the waves clashing on to the sand, or so I thought, she was already lurking once I got in the water, all hell broke loose then…

I enter in the water, I was searching for random shells in the floor of the beach, but when I got to the surface for the first time something pulled me down, I panicked what else was I supost to do? It sure wasn't a water Pokemon but couldn't think more than the need to take a breath, my lungs were already depleted of air, I managed to free myself while flailing to get some air, at the surface I started to swim to the shore.

Once I got there I noticed that my swimming shorts were gone and there was my exposed flaccid man meat out in the open, I look back at the water and my shorts floating, as I was going to retrieve them but I noticed they were bitten and as so I stay on the shore, I put another pair of shorts and did a picnic staring at the sea, I still saw my bitten shorts floating in the water but I still didn't know what caused it.

Surrounding the without repair shorts a line of water started to form, it started to create a stronger and stronger current, then the circle broke and whatever was making the current was coming in my direction, it was her… Bewear, it jumped out of water and fell 1 meter in front of me, I started laughing at that at the time thought was a mistake, a swimming Bewear, boy was I wrong, she thrown her body at me and immobilized me in the sand, she then liked my face, her black body was wet and as so my clothes were becoming more and more damp, she then removed herself from over my body and stared at my shorts, she blushed as she saw the out line of my flaccid dick on them, she then sit on her knees and grabbed the sides of my shorts, I was still shocked her weight didn't kill me, she carefully pulls them down.

As I came down to my senses, I feel her licking my already harden dick resting it against her paws, she then slowly put it in her mouth, I wanted to stop so I try to pull my body up from under her, she wasn't going to let that happen though as she then grabbed me by my butt cheeks and started to stand her self up, my dick being worked by a Bewear, I rested there just staring at her lips as she played with my dick, ever so strongly taking it fully in her mouth, she soon got tired.

As so she decided to try another thing, she withdrew my dick from her mouth and then slammed herself onto me, I was once again covered with her body, this time fully naked the thing is that now she had an objective, my dick was still erected and close to her virgin pussy, she aligned herself with my tip, she tried once but the pain was to much, she tried a second time my tip slipped off, third time we rolled to the side and I laid on top of her with my tip pressuring onto her hymen, she then grabbed my butt cheeks and pulled them down into her which directed my length into the depths warms of her clenching untouched love tunnel, the brutally ripped hymen spat blood up my legs, after her pain faded she rolled on top of me and started bouncing up and down, little to no time Bewear came and rested belly down on my side.

My dick covered in her virgin blood and her cum, I go behind her and penetrate her pussy once again, she moaned as I went deeper, I then rested there with my dick inside of her her walls squeezing my length, I soon started to created a rhythm but Bewear stopped me from continuing.

She had rolled belly up then got on top of me, riding my dick, her front paws at my shoulders her, she sit there with my length inside of her and bouncing once more, my hands on her hips, we were both moaning, she makes me cum inside of her as she cums on me but due to her large size my load was nothing but a small drop in a ocean, but she cums, she was getting tired, her cheeks still blushed but her body all sweaty, she lays down next to me and puts me on top, in this point in time I had already nothing else in my mind, my tip still oozing my cum I penetrate her again and started the sex up again.

Both exhausted we rest there in the same positions as before, my dick still inside of her ado her pussy was now spitting out excess cum around it, " I better go home now, it's starting to become night, Bewear" I said to Bewear as I withdrew my dick from her and got up and started packing my stuff, Bewear grabs my hand " I guess there is no problem with you coming with me, I live alone" I said, this was mistake number two.

This all bring us to the now…

The sun rises above the horizon, it's rays bright up the skies, Bewear closes the curtains and goes to the bathroom to clean her cum leaking pussy then comes back to the bed, we both tired try to fall asleep to recover from a night of only sex, my balls fully empty my hips hurting from the physical effort, Bewear trying to spoon with me, her pussy now well worn out and her genital muscles with cramps.

Unable to go back to sleep I make us breakfast in bed, which we both enjoy, she barely fits in my bed as she is about 2 meters tall but the bed looks built for her, I grab her cheeks and bring my lips to hers, she grabs my ass and squeezes it while her massively inaccurate sized small tongue played with mine, she was really affectionate and I ain't got a problem with it.


End file.
